Whispering Corridors
by Emerlady28
Summary: Seorang siswi hilang./ 7 tahun kasus belum selesai./ Kematian dua guru semakin memperkuat ada misteri dibalik kejadian 7 tahun lalu./Siapa yang mampu memecahkan masalah tersebut?
1. chapter 1

_Kalau kamu mimpi dan kemudian menjadi nyata, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?_

 _Emm, pasti senang kalau mimpimu jadi nyata, apalagi kalau mimpinya bareng gebeten._ _Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu ternyata mimpi buruk atau lebih parahnya lagi kalau mimpiin setan?_ _Masih mau jadi nyata?_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Sinopsis :_**

 _Whispering Corridors bercerita tentang sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan yang ada di Jepang. Selama ini sekolah tersebut berjalan dengan normal dan juga adem ayem. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Karena satu demi satu peristiwa lantas mengubah sekolah tersebut menjadi tempat yang mengerikan._

 _Semua kejadian mengerikan itu diawali dengan kematian salah satu Guru dari sekolah mereka yang ditemukan meninggal dunia._

 _Masalahnya adalah guru tersebut ditemukan meninggal dunia bukan dengan cara biasa. Yaitu, dengan cara gantung diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, seperti habis di terkam binatang buas._

 _Awalnya kematian aneh dari guru tersebut berusaha untuk ditutupi oleh pihak sekolah. Apabila kabar kematian guru mereka itu diketahui tentunya akan membuat isi sekolah tersebut menjadi ketakutan._

 _Namun, kematian guru baru itu terlebih dahulu diketahui oleh dua muridnya. Dimana dua muridnya tersebut melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan kondisi mayat sang guru. Hal tersebut tentunya bikin dua murid ini jadi dihantui rasa takut._

 _Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja rupanya, kedua murid tersebut lantas menceritakan tentang apa yang mereka lihat kepada semua murid._

 _Semenjak itulah, sekolah tersebut lantas kehebohan yang teramat sangat. Semua murid yang ada disana mulai ketakutan, ternyata kematian itu hanyalah awal dari segala kematian yang akan menyerang sekolah tersebut._

 _Kematian sudah menjadi momok bagi siapapun yang berada dilingkungan sekolah tersebut. Kali ini seorang guru baru menjadi korban, lagi. Guru ini selama mengajar dikenal baik. Tapi kenapa matinya menyisakan masalah?_

 _Dengan tubuh penuh darah lantaran tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, hal itu membuat suasana sekolah semakin mencekam. Apalagi kalau hari menjelang sore._

 _Salah satu Guru yang mulai menyadari tentang kematian salah satu rekannya di sekolah beberapa bulan lalu membuat hatinya tergerak untuk mencari tahu. Sang guru ini percaya bahwa arwah dari temannya ini menuntut balas dendam._

 _Ia harus menghentikannya. Namun, ia tak bisa sendiri._

 _Siapa yang mampu membantu memecahkan masalah ini?_

 ** _Chapter 01_**

Whispering Corridors bercerita tentang pembunuhan-pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi di Sekolah Jepang.

Sebuah Sekolah Menengah keduA yang dirancang khusus perempuan, yang mana peraturannya sangat ketat dalam mendidik murid-muridnya.

Sementara Sekolah Menengah Kedua (SMK) merupakan sekolah yang dirancang khusus buat laki-laki, peraturannya pun sangat menjunjung rasa kedisiplinan.

Dua sekolah ini SMA dan SMK memiliki satu kepala sekolah. Sebut saja Hizashi Hyuuga. Dia kepala sekolah dan wakilnya adalah anaknya sendiri. Neji Hyuuga. Namun, anaknya kini tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih dulu di luar negeri.

Hinata. Seorang murid perempuan yang terpilih untuk bisa memainkan musik untuk mengiringi paduan suara. Biola.

Suatu hari, Hinata berlatih musik di Aula dari jam istirahat kedua sampai jam pulang sekolah. Gadis ini mengasah kemampuannya agar di Festival nanti tidak ada keraguan.

Salah satu murid bernama Shiho, menyarankan agar Hinata tidak terlalu semangat latihan, dikarenakan dia juga harus menjaga kesehatannya.

Dengan tutur lembut, Hinata menolak dengan alasan ia ingin dilihat oleh orang yang ia sukai, bahwa ia bisa dan mampu melakukannya. Ia tak mau dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh siapapun.

Ketika Saara mengajak Hinata pulang, justru Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat 'Aku akan pulang telat'.

Dari kalimatnya memang tidak ada yang aneh dimata Saara, namun dari tatapan mata lavendernya dan raut wajahnya membuat Saara merasakan ada keganjilan dari pada kalimat tersebut.

Saara dan Shiho akhirnya pulang berdua tanpa Hinata. Kedua teman ini menghargai apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

Ketika Hinata seorang diri di Aula ditemani Biolanya, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok misterius yang melemparkan gulungan kertas dan lemparannya itu sangat keras mengenai leher putih Hinata hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata mulai lemas tubuhnya, disela-sela nafasnya yang diujung tanduk tangan kanannya meraih gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya, **MATI** itu yang tertulis didalam gulungan kertas tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ajal pun tak bisa ia hindari.

Keesokkan harinya, Saara kebingungan kenapa Hinata tidak masuk sekolah? Tanpa surat ijin. Ini bukan sifat Hinata.

Yang lebih herannya lagi, Saara mendengar suara aneh ketika ia melewati Aula, seperti suara Hinata yang berbisik 'minta tolong'.

Sontak, Saara lari terbirit-birit dikarenakan mendengar suara namun tak nampak wujud.

Setiap hari Saara di ganggu dengan suara aneh itu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

 ** _TUJUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN..._**

Selama tujuh tahun itu ruangan musik dan Aula yang ada di Osaka Senior High School menjadi lenggang.

Sampai akhirnya sang Kepala sekolah kembali mengaktifkan kegiatan Festival musim panas, yang akan ditampilkan oleh murid yang terpilih untuk mengisi acara tersebut. Selama itu pula Hizashi Hyuuga mengundurkan diri dari jabatan KP. Kemudian ia mengajukan adiknya untuk menjadi KP, yakni Hiashi Hyuuga. Sang Kepala Sekolah baru.

Kedatangan murid baru bernama Tenten keturunan China asli. Ia pindah ke Jepang dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Osaka Senior High School, lima bulan yang lalu.

Tenten. Sosok periang dan berani dan suka hal-hal mistis, ia juga dipilih langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk mengikuti Festival musim panas nanti sebagai pengiring paduan suara, menggunakan alat musik yakni, **BIOLA** bersama beberapa temannya.

Sakura. Gadis playgirl, penyuka cowok tampan, suka baca buku-buku horor dan komik Detectif Conan berjalan disepanjang koridor pada jam pelajaran. Ia bosan. Boring di dalam kelas, apalagi pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Bikin kantuk.

Sakura bingung harus kemana, dari tadi mutar-muter gak jelas, Kantin atau Perpustakaan.

Emerladnya berbinar ketika melihat sosok pria tampan berjalan ke arah Kantin. Mungkinkah pemuda itu bolos pelajaran seperti dirinya?

Ini kesempatan bagus.

Sakura berjalan cepat, saat melewati Aula seketika langkahnya terhenti. Ia tengok ruangan Aula sebentar, merasa ada yang menarik untuk masuk.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh, jadi merinding." Sakura segera berbalik badan sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Tanpa tahu dibelakangnya ada sosok wanita bersurai panjang dengan leher yang borok.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura pergi dari Aula, dan tentunya menuju Kantin.

 **Di kantin.**

Sosok murid laki-laki bersurai merah darah duduk santai disalah satu bangku kantin. Ia tak bolos. Karena hari ini ada ulangan lisan, dan ia mampu menjawabnya dengan benar, jadi yang benar boleh istirahat lebih dulu. Seperti sekarang ia berada di kantin.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba ia duduk disamping Gaara.

"Bolos?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku bosan di kelas." Jawabnya jujur. Ia duduk merapat sambil menggelayut lengan Gaara, mantan kekasihnya.

Karena Gaara pun masih sayang, tak mungkin ia menolak.

"Nanti malam mau tidak jalan bareng?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tak masalah." Kata Gaara.

"Yeay..." Seru Sakura senang. Tingkah Sakura memang sulit ditebak, tiba-tiba saja ia mencium pipi Gaara.

Tentu saja, Gaara kaget bukan main. SudahSudah putus tapi tingkahnya seperti masih pacaran.

Tanpa diundang seorang murid datang.

 **TENG...TENG...TENG...**

Suara bel istirahat berkumandang.

Sosok tampan duduk dibangku paling ujung.

"Itu Sasuke? Sial!" Sakura mulai berlagak aneh.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, Gaara." Ucap Sakura, buru-buru ia meninggalkan kantin menuju kamar mandi.

Disamping itu, semua murid berhamburan dari kelas menuju tempat favorit mereka masing-masing.

Ada dua gadis berseragam mencolok mengikuti Sakura dengan tingkah yang mencurigakan.

Mata Sasuke memang jeli. Diam-diam ia mengikuti dua gadis tersebut. Ia merasakan ada hal yang terjadi.

 **Di kamar mandi wanita.**

Sakura berkaca sejenak, melihat sabuknya longgar ia ingin membenarkannya di kamar mandi.

Baru ia memegang knop pintu, tangannya ditampik oleh gadis bar-bar yang suka bikin onar.

"Shion, Ino? Ada apa?" kaget Sakura.

 **Bruk!**

Ino mendorong Sakura, alhasil Sakura jatuh.

Dan Shion menggunting paksa rok Sakura hingga lebih pendek dari yang tadi. Kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Ino, Sakura sulit berontak.

Rambut pinknya diacak-acak, hingga Shion mengambil gayung berisi air dingin untuk mengguyur Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sasuke datang. Benar, pahlawan selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Wkwk!

Niat Shion batal.

"Sasuke? Jangan halangi kami, dia itu sok kecantikkan, playgirl cap kampungan, pelakor!" Kata Ino dengan nada sinis.

"Pelakor itu harus dimusnahkan!" Shion menambahkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan memandang orang dari segi sikap maupun penampilan. Kalian tidak pernah melihat kedalam hatinya, sebaiknya kalian pergi. Aku juga punya urusan dengannya!" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Pergi sekarang!" Bentak Sasuke.

Shion dan Ino ketakutan melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seram kalau lagi marah.

Buru-buru mereka pergi sebelum kemarahan Sasuke bertambah.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Kondisi Sakura tak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sasuke mulai berinsiatif sendiri.

Sasuke bergegas menarik Sakura kedalam kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Tiga gadis yang ternyata adik kelas memasuki toilet.

Sementara dibilik satu terdapat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Melepas bajunya untuk menjadikan penutup rok Sakura yang terlihat sangat pendek.

Sasuke juga membantu merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Cepat rapikan pakaianmu, pergi ke Uks, disana mungkin ada persedian seragam!" Titah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku malu keluar kalau pakaianku berantakan begini, nanti saja kalau mereka masuk kelas," kata Sakura.

"Aku temani kau disini."

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tahu perasaannya masing-masing. Saling suka. Tapi, saling suka bukan berarti harus pacaran. Itu prinsip Sasuke.

Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa mereka pacaran atau tidak?

Dekat Iya. Selalu ada iya. Saling perhatian iya. Sering jalan bareng iya. Apalagi coba?

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak di toilet wanita, sampai bel berbunyi.

Tidak ada percakapan serius diantara mereka.

Makanya yuk lihat story ditempat lain.

Gadis bersurai panjang menghampiri temannya yang duduk dibangku halaman Sekolah.

"Tenten, sorry ya kau pasti menungguku sangat lama," ucap Ino.

"Ada urusan apa sih?" Tanya Tenten.

"Cuma sepele. Ohiya, aku mengajakmu kesini karena ada satu perkara yang cukup serius. Tadi aku melewati gudang, dan disamping pintunya aku menemukan koran yang sudah kumuh, lihat deh!" Ino menunjukkan sebuah koran yang ia temukan disamping pintu gudang.

"Ini sih koran 7 tahun lalu. Kok bisa sih masih ada, buat apa kau bawa-bawa?" Heran Tenten.

"Coba balik halaman kau akan pasti tercengang," ujar Ino.

Tenten membalikkan korannya.

 **Hilangnya Siswi Osaka Senior High School secara misterius**

"Hah?" Benar. Tenten tercengang membacanya.

"Aku sudah baca setengah sih, kau tahu ternyata kasus itu sudah lama ditutup. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kasihan dong pihak keluarga korbannya." Tutur Ino merasa iba akan kasus itu ditutup.

"Ditutup oleh pihak sekolah? Itu berarti pihak sekolah tahu sesuatu dong, dan mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya. Tapi untungnya apa coba!"

"Lalu apa kau akan diam saja, Tenten?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke gudang, siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Ayo!" Usul Tenten.

"Sekarang? Yang benar saja!"

"Sudah ayo!"

 **Teng...Teng...Teng...**

"Kau dengar, bell berbunyi. Tandanya masuk kelas, lain kali saja. Yuk, kita 'masuk' kelas!"

Ino bernafas lega, ia terselamatkan oleh suara bell.

"Kali ini kau selamat, Ino!" Sindir Tenten.

Sakura bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara bell.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, buru-buru ia keluar dan berlari dikoridor menuju UKS.

Untung saja sudah sepi.

"Hn."

Dilihat tak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke juga bergegas menuju kelasnya yang ada diujung.

Sakura menemukan satu seragam di lemari UKS. Ia senang masih ada satu seragam yang masih baru.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya ia beranjak dari ruangan.

Akan tetapi, Sakura dikagetkan dengan suara biola di Aula. Untuk memasuki kelasnya ia harus melewati Aula dan Perpustakaan.

Karena penasaran akan suara biola yang merdu namun menyimpan sebuah nada mistis itu, ia masuk dan tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Suara Biola itu semakin jelas. Kemerduannya tergantikan dengan nada-nada menyeramkan.

Dadanya mulai bergemuruh, bahunya naik turun. Dahinya berkeringat. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, bahkan pena yang ia pegang saja ikut basah. Bulu kuduk meremang, aura disana mulai berubah. Takut. Sakura mulai takut.

"Sakura."

Pundak Sakura ditepuk dan ia kaget, hampir menjerit.

"Karin?"

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Kelas sudah mulai,"

"Aku...Aku...Ak-"

 **Kreetekx!**

Terdengar suara tembok retak.

Ketika Sakura dan Karin melihat ke semua tembok, tak ada yang retak atau tanda-tanda mau retak.

"Sakura, seragam siapa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Karin.

Sakura melihat tag nama di bajunya.

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata...Hyuuga?"

Raut wajah Karin berubah 180 derajat.

 **Prang!**

Sakura dan Karin terperanjat. Salah satu kaca pecah tanpa sebab.

"Sakura, itu...itu apa yang kau pegang?"

 **Deg...Deg...**

Sakura menunduk kepada tangan kanannya yang tadi bawa pena.

"Huh?" Kaget bukan main ketika Sakura justru memegang batu nisan bukan pena. Lalu penanya kemana?

Reflek Sakura menjatuhkannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, tempat ini tidak aman. Ayo Sakura!" Karin menggenggam tangan temannya.

"Tunggu,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Perlahan Sakura melihat kearah tembok samping yang jaraknya cukup jauh, berkisar5 meter karena terhalang oleh banyaknya kursi.

Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang berjalan ditembok dan ia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Sosok makhluk hitam bersurai panjang merangkak diatas tembok bagaikan cicak, wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu menatap sinis kepada Sakura dan Karin.

"AAAAAA!!" Sakura dan Karin menjerit histeris.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1 (12-15 09:52:35)

_Kalau kamu mimpi dan kemudian menjadi nyata, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?_

 _Emm, pasti senang kalau mimpimu jadi nyata, apalagi kalau mimpinya bareng gebeten._ _Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu ternyata mimpi buruk atau lebih parahnya lagi kalau mimpiin setan?_ _Masih mau jadi nyata?_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Sinopsis :_**

 _Whispering Corridors bercerita tentang sebuah sekolah khusus perempuan yang ada di Jepang. Selama ini sekolah tersebut berjalan dengan normal dan juga adem ayem. Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Karena satu demi satu peristiwa lantas mengubah sekolah tersebut menjadi tempat yang mengerikan._

 _Semua kejadian mengerikan itu diawali dengan kematian salah satu Guru dari sekolah mereka yang ditemukan meninggal dunia._

 _Masalahnya adalah guru tersebut ditemukan meninggal dunia bukan dengan cara biasa. Yaitu, dengan cara gantung diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah, seperti habis di terkam binatang buas._

 _Awalnya kematian aneh dari guru tersebut berusaha untuk ditutupi oleh pihak sekolah. Apabila kabar kematian guru mereka itu diketahui tentunya akan membuat isi sekolah tersebut menjadi ketakutan._

 _Namun, kematian guru baru itu terlebih dahulu diketahui oleh dua muridnya. Dimana dua muridnya tersebut melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan kondisi mayat sang guru. Hal tersebut tentunya bikin dua murid ini jadi dihantui rasa takut._

 _Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja rupanya, kedua murid tersebut lantas menceritakan tentang apa yang mereka lihat kepada semua murid._

 _Semenjak itulah, sekolah tersebut lantas kehebohan yang teramat sangat. Semua murid yang ada disana mulai ketakutan, ternyata kematian itu hanyalah awal dari segala kematian yang akan menyerang sekolah tersebut._

 _Kematian sudah menjadi momok bagi siapapun yang berada dilingkungan sekolah tersebut. Kali ini seorang guru baru menjadi korban, lagi. Guru ini selama mengajar dikenal baik. Tapi kenapa matinya menyisakan masalah?_

 _Dengan tubuh penuh darah lantaran tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, hal itu membuat suasana sekolah semakin mencekam. Apalagi kalau hari menjelang sore._

 _Salah satu Guru yang mulai menyadari tentang kematian salah satu rekannya di sekolah beberapa bulan lalu membuat hatinya tergerak untuk mencari tahu. Sang guru ini percaya bahwa arwah dari temannya ini menuntut balas dendam._

 _Ia harus menghentikannya. Namun, ia tak bisa sendiri._

 _Siapa yang mampu membantu memecahkan masalah ini?_

 ** _Chapter 01_**

Whispering Corridors bercerita tentang pembunuhan-pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi di Sekolah Jepang.

Sebuah Sekolah Menengah keduA yang dirancang khusus perempuan, yang mana peraturannya sangat ketat dalam mendidik murid-muridnya.

Sementara Sekolah Menengah Kedua (SMK) merupakan sekolah yang dirancang khusus buat laki-laki, peraturannya pun sangat menjunjung rasa kedisiplinan.

Dua sekolah ini SMA dan SMK memiliki satu kepala sekolah. Sebut saja Hizashi Hyuuga. Dia kepala sekolah dan wakilnya adalah anaknya sendiri. Neji Hyuuga. Namun, anaknya kini tengah menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih dulu di luar negeri.

Hinata. Seorang murid perempuan yang terpilih untuk bisa memainkan musik untuk mengiringi paduan suara. Biola.

Suatu hari, Hinata berlatih musik di Aula dari jam istirahat kedua sampai jam pulang sekolah. Gadis ini mengasah kemampuannya agar di Festival nanti tidak ada keraguan.

Salah satu murid bernama Shiho, menyarankan agar Hinata tidak terlalu semangat latihan, dikarenakan dia juga harus menjaga kesehatannya.

Dengan tutur lembut, Hinata menolak dengan alasan ia ingin dilihat oleh orang yang ia sukai, bahwa ia bisa dan mampu melakukannya. Ia tak mau dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh siapapun.

Ketika Saara mengajak Hinata pulang, justru Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kalimat 'Aku akan pulang telat'.

Dari kalimatnya memang tidak ada yang aneh dimata Saara, namun dari tatapan mata lavendernya dan raut wajahnya membuat Saara merasakan ada keganjilan dari pada kalimat tersebut.

Saara dan Shiho akhirnya pulang berdua tanpa Hinata. Kedua teman ini menghargai apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

Ketika Hinata seorang diri di Aula ditemani Biolanya, tiba-tiba saja ada sosok misterius yang melemparkan gulungan kertas dan lemparannya itu sangat keras mengenai leher putih Hinata hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata mulai lemas tubuhnya, disela-sela nafasnya yang diujung tanduk tangan kanannya meraih gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya, **MATI** itu yang tertulis didalam gulungan kertas tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ajal pun tak bisa ia hindari.

Keesokkan harinya, Saara kebingungan kenapa Hinata tidak masuk sekolah? Tanpa surat ijin. Ini bukan sifat Hinata.

Yang lebih herannya lagi, Saara mendengar suara aneh ketika ia melewati Aula, seperti suara Hinata yang berbisik 'minta tolong'.

Sontak, Saara lari terbirit-birit dikarenakan mendengar suara namun tak nampak wujud.

Setiap hari Saara di ganggu dengan suara aneh itu, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

 ** _TUJUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN..._**

Selama tujuh tahun itu ruangan musik dan Aula yang ada di Osaka Senior High School menjadi lenggang.

Sampai akhirnya sang Kepala sekolah kembali mengaktifkan kegiatan Festival musim panas, yang akan ditampilkan oleh murid yang terpilih untuk mengisi acara tersebut. Selama itu pula Hizashi Hyuuga mengundurkan diri dari jabatan KP. Kemudian ia mengajukan adiknya untuk menjadi KP, yakni Hiashi Hyuuga. Sang Kepala Sekolah baru.

Kedatangan murid baru bernama Tenten keturunan China asli. Ia pindah ke Jepang dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Osaka Senior High School, lima bulan yang lalu.

Tenten. Sosok periang dan berani dan suka hal-hal mistis, ia juga dipilih langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk mengikuti Festival musim panas nanti sebagai pengiring paduan suara, menggunakan alat musik yakni, **BIOLA** bersama beberapa temannya.

Sakura. Gadis playgirl, penyuka cowok tampan, suka baca buku-buku horor dan komik Detectif Conan berjalan disepanjang koridor pada jam pelajaran. Ia bosan. Boring di dalam kelas, apalagi pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Bikin kantuk.

Sakura bingung harus kemana, dari tadi mutar-muter gak jelas, Kantin atau Perpustakaan.

Emerladnya berbinar ketika melihat sosok pria tampan berjalan ke arah Kantin. Mungkinkah pemuda itu bolos pelajaran seperti dirinya?

Ini kesempatan bagus.

Sakura berjalan cepat, saat melewati Aula seketika langkahnya terhenti. Ia tengok ruangan Aula sebentar, merasa ada yang menarik untuk masuk.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh, jadi merinding." Sakura segera berbalik badan sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Tanpa tahu dibelakangnya ada sosok wanita bersurai panjang dengan leher yang borok.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura pergi dari Aula, dan tentunya menuju Kantin.

 **Di kantin.**

Sosok murid laki-laki bersurai merah darah duduk santai disalah satu bangku kantin. Ia tak bolos. Karena hari ini ada ulangan lisan, dan ia mampu menjawabnya dengan benar, jadi yang benar boleh istirahat lebih dulu. Seperti sekarang ia berada di kantin.

"Gaara-kun," panggil Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba ia duduk disamping Gaara.

"Bolos?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku bosan di kelas." Jawabnya jujur. Ia duduk merapat sambil menggelayut lengan Gaara, mantan kekasihnya.

Karena Gaara pun masih sayang, tak mungkin ia menolak.

"Nanti malam mau tidak jalan bareng?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tak masalah." Kata Gaara.

"Yeay..." Seru Sakura senang. Tingkah Sakura memang sulit ditebak, tiba-tiba saja ia mencium pipi Gaara.

Tentu saja, Gaara kaget bukan main. SudahSudah putus tapi tingkahnya seperti masih pacaran.

Tanpa diundang seorang murid datang.

 **TENG...TENG...TENG...**

Suara bel istirahat berkumandang.

Sosok tampan duduk dibangku paling ujung.

"Itu Sasuke? Sial!" Sakura mulai berlagak aneh.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, Gaara." Ucap Sakura, buru-buru ia meninggalkan kantin menuju kamar mandi.

Disamping itu, semua murid berhamburan dari kelas menuju tempat favorit mereka masing-masing.

Ada dua gadis berseragam mencolok mengikuti Sakura dengan tingkah yang mencurigakan.

Mata Sasuke memang jeli. Diam-diam ia mengikuti dua gadis tersebut. Ia merasakan ada hal yang terjadi.

 **Di kamar mandi wanita.**

Sakura berkaca sejenak, melihat sabuknya longgar ia ingin membenarkannya di kamar mandi.

Baru ia memegang knop pintu, tangannya ditampik oleh gadis bar-bar yang suka bikin onar.

"Shion, Ino? Ada apa?" kaget Sakura.

 **Bruk!**

Ino mendorong Sakura, alhasil Sakura jatuh.

Dan Shion menggunting paksa rok Sakura hingga lebih pendek dari yang tadi. Kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Ino, Sakura sulit berontak.

Rambut pinknya diacak-acak, hingga Shion mengambil gayung berisi air dingin untuk mengguyur Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sasuke datang. Benar, pahlawan selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Wkwk!

Niat Shion batal.

"Sasuke? Jangan halangi kami, dia itu sok kecantikkan, playgirl cap kampungan, pelakor!" Kata Ino dengan nada sinis.

"Pelakor itu harus dimusnahkan!" Shion menambahkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan memandang orang dari segi sikap maupun penampilan. Kalian tidak pernah melihat kedalam hatinya, sebaiknya kalian pergi. Aku juga punya urusan dengannya!" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Tapi Sasuke-"

"Pergi sekarang!" Bentak Sasuke.

Shion dan Ino ketakutan melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang seram kalau lagi marah.

Buru-buru mereka pergi sebelum kemarahan Sasuke bertambah.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Kondisi Sakura tak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sasuke mulai berinsiatif sendiri.

Sasuke bergegas menarik Sakura kedalam kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Tiga gadis yang ternyata adik kelas memasuki toilet.

Sementara dibilik satu terdapat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Melepas bajunya untuk menjadikan penutup rok Sakura yang terlihat sangat pendek.

Sasuke juga membantu merapikan tatanan rambutnya.

"Cepat rapikan pakaianmu, pergi ke Uks, disana mungkin ada persedian seragam!" Titah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku malu keluar kalau pakaianku berantakan begini, nanti saja kalau mereka masuk kelas," kata Sakura.

"Aku temani kau disini."

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tahu perasaannya masing-masing. Saling suka. Tapi, saling suka bukan berarti harus pacaran. Itu prinsip Sasuke.

Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apa mereka pacaran atau tidak?

Dekat Iya. Selalu ada iya. Saling perhatian iya. Sering jalan bareng iya. Apalagi coba?

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak di toilet wanita, sampai bel berbunyi.

Tidak ada percakapan serius diantara mereka.

Makanya yuk lihat story ditempat lain.

Gadis bersurai panjang menghampiri temannya yang duduk dibangku halaman Sekolah.

"Tenten, sorry ya kau pasti menungguku sangat lama," ucap Ino.

"Ada urusan apa sih?" Tanya Tenten.

"Cuma sepele. Ohiya, aku mengajakmu kesini karena ada satu perkara yang cukup serius. Tadi aku melewati gudang, dan disamping pintunya aku menemukan koran yang sudah kumuh, lihat deh!" Ino menunjukkan sebuah koran yang ia temukan disamping pintu gudang.

"Ini sih koran 7 tahun lalu. Kok bisa sih masih ada, buat apa kau bawa-bawa?" Heran Tenten.

"Coba balik halaman kau akan pasti tercengang," ujar Ino.

Tenten membalikkan korannya.

 **Hilangnya Siswi Osaka Senior High School secara misterius**

"Hah?" Benar. Tenten tercengang membacanya.

"Aku sudah baca setengah sih, kau tahu ternyata kasus itu sudah lama ditutup. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Kasihan dong pihak keluarga korbannya." Tutur Ino merasa iba akan kasus itu ditutup.

"Ditutup oleh pihak sekolah? Itu berarti pihak sekolah tahu sesuatu dong, dan mereka sengaja menyembunyikannya. Tapi untungnya apa coba!"

"Lalu apa kau akan diam saja, Tenten?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke gudang, siapa tahu ada petunjuk. Ayo!" Usul Tenten.

"Sekarang? Yang benar saja!"

"Sudah ayo!"

 **Teng...Teng...Teng...**

"Kau dengar, bell berbunyi. Tandanya masuk kelas, lain kali saja. Yuk, kita 'masuk' kelas!"

Ino bernafas lega, ia terselamatkan oleh suara bell.

"Kali ini kau selamat, Ino!" Sindir Tenten.

Sakura bernafas lega begitu mendengar suara bell.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, buru-buru ia keluar dan berlari dikoridor menuju UKS.

Untung saja sudah sepi.

"Hn."

Dilihat tak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke juga bergegas menuju kelasnya yang ada diujung.

Sakura menemukan satu seragam di lemari UKS. Ia senang masih ada satu seragam yang masih baru.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya ia beranjak dari ruangan.

Akan tetapi, Sakura dikagetkan dengan suara biola di Aula. Untuk memasuki kelasnya ia harus melewati Aula dan Perpustakaan.

Karena penasaran akan suara biola yang merdu namun menyimpan sebuah nada mistis itu, ia masuk dan tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Suara Biola itu semakin jelas. Kemerduannya tergantikan dengan nada-nada menyeramkan.

Dadanya mulai bergemuruh, bahunya naik turun. Dahinya berkeringat. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, bahkan pena yang ia pegang saja ikut basah. Bulu kuduk meremang, aura disana mulai berubah. Takut. Sakura mulai takut.

"Sakura."

Pundak Sakura ditepuk dan ia kaget, hampir menjerit.

"Karin?"

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Kelas sudah mulai,"

"Aku...Aku...Ak-"

 **Kreetekx!**

Terdengar suara tembok retak.

Ketika Sakura dan Karin melihat ke semua tembok, tak ada yang retak atau tanda-tanda mau retak.

"Sakura, seragam siapa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Karin.

Sakura melihat tag nama di bajunya.

"Hinata?!"

"Hinata...Hyuuga?"

Raut wajah Karin berubah 180 derajat.

 **Prang!**

Sakura dan Karin terperanjat. Salah satu kaca pecah tanpa sebab.

"Sakura, itu...itu apa yang kau pegang?"

 **Deg...Deg...**

Sakura menunduk kepada tangan kanannya yang tadi bawa pena.

"Huh?" Kaget bukan main ketika Sakura justru memegang batu nisan bukan pena. Lalu penanya kemana?

Reflek Sakura menjatuhkannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, tempat ini tidak aman. Ayo Sakura!" Karin menggenggam tangan temannya.

"Tunggu,"

"Ada apa lagi?"

Perlahan Sakura melihat kearah tembok samping yang jaraknya cukup jauh, berkisar5 meter karena terhalang oleh banyaknya kursi.

Karin merasa ada sesuatu yang berjalan ditembok dan ia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Sosok makhluk hitam bersurai panjang merangkak diatas tembok bagaikan cicak, wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu menatap sinis kepada Sakura dan Karin.

"AAAAAA!!" Sakura dan Karin menjerit histeris.

 **TBC**


End file.
